


once upon a dream

by wlwimagines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cottagecore, F/F, Hypnotism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Witchcraft, Witches, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwimagines/pseuds/wlwimagines
Summary: a girl goes for a picnic, accidentally crosses into an alternate realm, and unknowingly finds herself the new pet of an entrancing forest witch.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> warning for hypnotism/being put under a spell without consent (no sexual content though). i recommend you listen to lana del rey's version of "once upon a dream" while reading.
> 
> no harm comes to the human girl. you decide what happens after she wakes up :)
> 
> also on my twitter, @wlwimagines1

imagine a cute cottagecore girl going out for a picnic in her favorite forest/state park one day. she puts on her favorite straw hat tied with a ribbon, a pretty blue sundress, and shoes suitable for walking but not for hiking. she packs her backpack with water, sunscreen, snacks, and a nice book. as she walks to the picnic spot, she carries a blanket and goes slowly, watching the birds, admiring the pretty flowers growing along the trail. but she gets a little disoriented, poor girl, she’s never been good with directions. she ends up in a part of the forest she’s never seen before, and happens upon a hill covered not by trees, but by long grass, with a path leading up the hill. it looks so beautiful in the sunshine and light breeze that she decides to climb the hill and set up her picnic at the top. she approaches the hill and as she starts climbing, something— changes. the air smells sweeter, colors look a little brighter, butterflies fill the tall grass. she turns around, confused…she swears she’d just seen someone walking their dog along another nearby path, but now there is no one around. but she shrugs it off. the tall grass and butterflies look so inviting, and oh look, at the top of the hill there is a tree with perfect shade to sit under. so she treks up the hill and sets up her blanket and picnic under the tree at the top. isn’t this lovely? a nice breeze, beautiful view, butterflies and bees flying all around. she eats her snacks and leans against the tree to read. she doesn’t know how long she reads for, but after a while she starts losing her focus. the day is so warm and the air so sweet that she feels drowsy. a little nap wouldn’t hurt, right? she has sunscreen on and she doesn’t mind if bugs get on her blanket. so she lies down with her hat over her eyes and easily drifts off into an afternoon nap, almost lost in the tall grass.

it is almost dusk when she awakes—the last golden rays of sun make the tall grass gleam, and crickets have begun to chirp. what woke her? she sits up, groggy and fuzzy, with the feeling that she’d been hearing something or met someone in her dreams. she begins to pack up when, oh my, what is that lovely sound? it is music, coming from somewhere in the forest the hill leads up to. she is intrigued. she can’t tell if it is singing or an instrument. for some reason, it seems the most important thing in the world that she find out what is the source of the music. so entranced is she that she leaves all her belongings behind, even her cellphone (but if she had looked at it, she would have found there was no service anyway). and she staggers into the forest in the direction of the music.

as she walks, she discerns that the music is someone singing. she hardly notices the birds flying alongside her, the squirrels and chipmunks scampering alongside her as if guiding her. she is getting closer. she can make out words now—” _i know you, i walked with you once upon a dream. i know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_.” who is this person that knows her, so deep in the forest? she is now well and truly entranced. nothing matters except finding the singing person, not even the fact that it is dark now and fireflies are lighting her way on the path. “ _yet i know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem_.” the voice is so luxurious, almost seductive. “ _but if i know you, i know what you’ll do, you’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_.” once upon a dream… yes, this must be who she had met in her dream this afternoon. she only remembers they were beautiful and loved her like no one ever had before. the simple song starts again after a brief pause, but it is much louder and clearer now. she is becoming desperate; she must find this person who loves her; she breaks into a run and so do the guiding animals around her. the song ends again just as she emerges into a large clearing lit by lanterns and fireflies.

the forest trail turns into a stone pathway and leads up to a quaint cabin surrounded by a flowering garden. and there, standing on the porch, is a tall woman dressed in green, with flowing hair tumbling down her back. the hypnotized girl instantly knows this is who she met once upon a dream. the woman smiles, reaches her arms out, and begins her song anew. and the girl is helpless to her lover’s magic song. she stumbles up the pathway and falls into the woman’s arms. her hair is stroked, her cheeks, eyelids, forehead are kissed, she is so hazy-dazy as she is swept off her feet and carried into the warm, sweet-smelling cabin. “there you are, dear,” the witch says (for she is indeed a witch), her speaking voice as beautiful as her song. “my lost little lamb found her way home after all. you must be tired after walking through the forest, hm?” oh yes, the girl was tired, so tired. she could have fallen asleep right in her witch lover’s arms. she is so tired she can’t even speak, just nods her head and gazes into the witch’s soulful eyes, black like pools of night. “let’s get you to bed then.” the witch carries the girl down the hall and into a dim, cozy bedroom, laying her gently on a fluffy bed piled high with quilts and pillows. she tucks her in, kisses her forehead again, kneels down to smile kindly at her. “sleep now, my love. tomorrow i will bake muffins for breakfast and we will tend the garden, and we will never have to be apart.” that sounds like heaven to the girl, whose poor weak brain has completely succumbed to the beautiful witch’s powerful magic. she is asleep moments later. the witch smiles to herself, kisses her darling’s closed eyelids, and leaves the room quietly, looking forward to life with her new pet.


End file.
